Memoria Inmortal
by HetareHarukaewe
Summary: Mathias quien, a sufrido un accidente en el cual ha perdido la memoria y la capacidad de hablar, comparte habitación con un hombre en coma. El cual recibe diariamente la visita de un joven el cual ha logrado llamar mucho su atención. Sin poder hablar ni expresarse bien, Math tendrá que ver como se las arregla para poder conocer a aquel joven de pocas palabras.


AU

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

* * *

"Esto apesta ¿Cómo rayos podre comunicarme ahora?"

Escribí aquella pregunta en un pequeño block de notas el cual me había entregado Tino hacia unos minutos. Con gesto fastidiado y la boca tensa en una línea, les mostré el mensaje a mis amigos presentes. Los cuales suspiraron y dirigieron sus preocupadas miradas hacia el doctor en la habitación, quien encogiéndose de hombros se disculpo y explico que, mientras no sanaran las cuerdas vocales era mejor que guardara silencio. Me reacomode como pude en la dura cama de hospital y enfurruñado, fingí dormir.

Maldita sea mi suerte, malditos sean los accidentes de tráfico y maldita sea mi voz por no querer salir ahora. Aunque más bien, no podía salir. Suspire en lo que escuchaba como salían de la habitación para darme mi espacio.

Hacia tan solo unas cuantas horas que había logrado despertar de un oscuro sueño y lo primero que me encontré al despertar fueron las tensas, preocupadas y expectantes miradas de quienes considero más hermanos que amigos. Ignorándolos por completo, inspeccione el lugar en donde me encontraba, ligeramente asustado por el hecho de no saber cómo rayos llegue a aquel lugar.  
Resulto ser que me encontraba en una dura cama de hospital, en una habitación para dos personas. A mi lado se encontraba un viejo que en mi vida había visto y rodeando mi cama estaban Berwald, Tino, Emil y un joven de cabello rubio y ojos morados que… No conocía.  
Nervioso con aquellos ocho ojos sobre mi persona, carraspee para luego abrir la boca y hablar. Para mi sorpresa lo único que fue emitido por mi boca fueron unos estúpidos quejidos seguidos de una mueca de dolor. "¿Qué rayos?" Fue lo que pensé cuando me di cuenta de que por más que quisiera no podía hablar.  
Trate de mantener la calma sin embargo caí en la desesperación e intentando levantarme me di cuenta de la magnitud de mis heridas. Tenía una pierna enyesada por completo, ventas alrededor del abdomen, la mano izquierda enyesada también y varias agujas inyectadas en mi brazo derecho. Agradecí mentalmente a los analgésicos (quizás morfina) que me estaban inyectando, porque de seguro tantas heridas y huesos rotos duelen más que una patada en los huevos…  
Fue entonces cuando Tino me entrego el block de notas y me explico entre leves sonrisas que no podría hablar porque en el accidente una vara me había pasado a llevar el cuello y herido gravemente. "Es un milagro que estés vivo" susurro al terminar de explicarme la situación. Lleve mi mano derecha a mi garganta y efectivamente, esta se encontraba vendada y con unos cuantos cables. Milagro ¿Eh? ¿Me pregunto qué tanto de eso es verdad?

Deje de lado los recuerdos y volví a abrir los ojos, esperando encontrarme solo en compañía de el hombre que dormía en la cama contigua. Para mi sorpresa el joven de ojos morados aun se encontraba ahí, observándome detenidamente con una impávida mirada, sin gesto alguno en el rostro. Incline levemente el rostro hacia la izquierda en gesto de duda, desviando la mirada de sus ojos hacia el papel que llevaba en sus manos. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué me mira? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace aquí? Un montón de preguntas azotaron mi mente para luego perderse en aquellas orbes moradas en el momento en el que alce la mirada para volver a encontrarme con la suya. Sin poder evitarlo, le sonreí.  
Sin embargo el joven no me devolvió la sonrisa. Se mantuvo quieto, con aquel gesto suyo inexpresivo, como si fuera de lo más normal quedarse viendo a alguien que no conoces sin siquiera pestañear. Abrí la boca para hablar y maldije a los dioses mentalmente al recibir y sufrir una punzada de dolor en la garganta cuando trate de forzar la voz. ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso no estaba con morfina o que se yo? Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño hice evidente mi dolor a lo que el joven alzo una fina y perfilada ceja en respuesta. Volví a esbozar una leve sonrisa, como si quisiera decirle que no se preocupara y tome el block de notas para escribirle. Aquel silencio entre nosotros me resultaba incomodo y en cierta forma acentuaba el hecho de que no podía hablar, molestándome aun mas.

"Hola, me llamo Mathias ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ver al señor que duerme ahí?"

Garabatee aquellas palabras como pude (los cables y las agujas molestaban demasiado) y se las mostré al sereno joven frente a mí, ensanchando mi sonrisa de forma amistosa.  
Al no obtener respuesta, volví a ladear mi rostro, atento a cada pequeña reacción que el otro pudiera tener. Para mi pesar, ni un ápice de sorpresa o curiosidad de asomo por aquel inexpresivo (pero bello) rostro.

- Sé cómo te llamas –Respondió con aterciopelada y baja voz. Ante mi gesto de sorpresa apunto a la carta clínica a los pies de la cama- está escrito ahí –Explico con desdén, reacomodándose el cabello que osaba caer sobre su fino rostro. Por alguna extraña razón, al ver esa acción mi cabeza sufrió una fuerte punzada en la nuca, desviando toda mi atención del joven hacia el dolor que se propagaba por mi cabeza. Ya, enserio ¿Qué pasa con los analgésicos, la droga y los sedantes en este lugar? En cuanto vea a Tino le diré que se queje por mí. - Me llamo Lukas –Su voz me saco de mis internas quejas, volviendo a llamar mi atención- Lo que haga aquí es asunto mío, pero si… Vengo a ver a este hombre –Explico, mirando al señor en la cama contigua a la mía. De seguro era su padre, se parecían mucho. Ambos de piel extremadamente pálida, cabello rubio claro, misma nariz, mismos labios, mismo cuerpo menudo y de aspecto frágil. Asentí cuando volvió a mirarme y comencé a garabatear palabras en el block nuevamente

"Encantado de conocerte Lukas, espero podamos llevarnos bien y salir a beber algún día jajaja, solo bromeo"

Junto a aquellas palabras, dibuje una carita feliz como las de los mensajes de texto, antes de enseñarle mis desordenadas letras.

- Ya… Yo también –Murmuro antes de ir hacia la puerta para salir. Me miro por última vez antes de desaparecer en el corredor tras dejar la puerta cerrada-

"Vaya, no es muy hablador el chico" Reí mentalmente mientras dejaba el block sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Sobre aquella mesa se encontraba un vaso de agua, mi reloj y una especie de broche para el cabello en forma de cruz. Tome aquel broche y juguetee con él con mis dedos mientras me preguntaba de quien seria, porque obviamente, mío no era.

* * *

- La amnesia post-traumática es algo común en estos casos. Generalmente el paciente recupera la memoria días después, pero pueden darse casos en los que tome mucho más tiempo el recuperar los recuerdos. Solo deben ser pacientes y…- El doctor continuo hablando varios minutos más sobre aquel trauma, sin embargo Lukas no prestaba atención a lo que el hombre decía.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi hermano, buscando algún indicio de preocupación en su forma de actuar. Claramente, estaba tenso ¿pero quién no? En esta situación… Incluso Berwald esta más terrorífico de lo normal, y eso ya es mucho… Sacudí mi cabeza, me estaba desviando del pensamiento original.  
Tres días habían pasado desde el accidente que Mathias sufrió y recién hacia unas horas pudimos suspirar y estar algo más relajados por su situación… Pero ahora nos vienen con que tiene amnesia y que ha olvidado ciertas cosas… ¿Es acaso una broma del destino? Realmente no lo entiendo muy bien, pero en cualquier caso, quien más me preocupa es mi hermano…  
Y es que al parecer, solamente a él es a quien Mathias ha olvidado…

- ¿Lukas? –Toque con delicadeza el hombro de mi hermano, quien al sentir mi tacto salió de su ensimismamiento y volteo a mirarme- ¿Estás bien? –

- Lo estoy – Sonrió para no preocuparme, mientras desordenaba mi cabello. Una vez hubo terminado de crearme un nido en la cabeza, deslizo su mano por el costado de mi rostro y pellizco mi mejilla. Fruncí el ceño y me queje en respuesta. Rio quedamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Tino y Berwald, quienes aun hablaban con el doctor- ¿Deberíamos ir a comer? -

"Lukas… Tú en verdad eres un gran mentiroso, pero hoy… Tus ojos te desmienten" Pensé, mirando a mi hermano.

Me pregunto porque me duele tanto verlo así.


End file.
